The HashSlinging Blowhole?
by GoldenWheel
Summary: A very humorous one-shot. Will Blowhole scare everyone out of their minds? Do you learn the truth about Candy and Hans? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Find out in this story! R&R! T for lots of "scary" scenes! Get this nowhere else!


Another Short xD This one should be more funnier though, hope you like it!

Again, Pom characters don't belong to me, neither do the spongebob quotes…. Candy belongs to my though….

(3rd person POV)

Candy: Alright guys, and girl. I'm hosting this occasion here today….

Clemson: Why are we doing this again?

Candy: For fun, Geez you are my Bff, didn't we talk about that?

Clemson: No….

Candy: Oh, well I ment to xD

Savio: What do you call this "Occasion"?

Candy: Uhh… I dunno…

Hans: At least we're all villains here….

Candy: I have a feeling we're missing something….

Savio: Rhonda?

Candy: No, I can't stand her….

Clemson: So it's only us four?

Savio: I guess so…

Candy: OW I BURNED MY HAND!... at night!

Hans: How did you burn your hand?

Candy: O.o … I…Don't….know…. xDD

Clemson: I can't believe you guys used to date… xDD

Candy: We did…

Hans: A while ago….

Savio: What are we going to do?

Candy: We're watching a movie later, so… we can just talk until then…

Clemson: Good thing you're in your Arctic Fox form so you can walk and be the same size as us xD

Candy: xDD WAIT! Do you smell it? That smell. A kind of smelly smell. The smelly smell that smells... smelly.

Clemson: *laughs* What?

Candy: I smell….. CAKE! MY CAKE IS BURNING! *runs into another room*

Hans: She made cake?

Clemson: *shrugs*

Candy: *runs out* AHH! I BURN MY HAND! AGAIN!...at night!

Clemson: XD

Candy: No seriously…. I did burn myself…. D':

Hans: Awww *hugs Candy*

Clemson: Why did you make cake?

Candy: For this occasion, now it's burnt….

Savio: I'll eat it! *slithers into other room*

Candy: *whispers something to Hans*

Hans: *nods and smiles*

Candy: *whispers same thing to Clemson*

Clemson: *giggles*

Savio: *enters main room* I hate Christmas…

Candy: Why?

Savio: Who would want to celebrate a holiday where a fat man breaks into your house and leaves gifts?

Candy: Like a genie!

Savio: O.o"

Clemson: Sounds like the hash slinging slasher…

Savio: The What?

Candy: You mean you've never heard the story of the... hash-slinging slasher?

Savio: The slash-bringing hasher?

Candy: The hash-slinging slasher.

Savio: The sash wringing... the trash singing... mash pinging... the flash springing, bringing the the crash thinging the...

Candy: *annoyed* Yes, the hash-slinging slasher

Savio: What's that?

Candy: He was a frycook and then, one night, while he was cutting the patties, it happened…

Savio: He forget the secret sauce?

Candy: What? No.

Savio: He didn't wash his hands?

Candy: No!

Savio: Irregular portions?

Candy: NO! He cut off his own hand by mistake!

Savio: Like this? *pulls piece of sponge off and it grows back*

Candy: No, he wasn't a sponge.

Savio: So?

Candy: SO IT DIDN'T GROW BACK!

Savio: *gasp with fear*

Candy: He comes to this very place every- what day is it?

Savio: Tuesday…

Candy: TUESDAY NIGHT!

Savio: *gasp again* But tonight's Tuesday night!

Candy: There are 3 signs of him. The first one, the phone will ring, and there will be nobody there. Then the lights will flicker on and off. Then, he knocks at the door with his rusty spatula. And slowly opens the door. EEERRRRRRR! Then he slowly approaches the… COUNTER!

Savio: What happens next?

Candy: You really want to know?

Savio: Yes! TELL ME TELL ME!

Candy: *sneaks behind Savio and taps his shoulder….area…..* He gets ya!

Savio: AH! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!

Candy, Hans, Clemson: *laughs* xDDD

Savio: *screams*

Candy: It's just a story!

Savio: So, it was fake?

Candy: Yes! Just a myth!

Savio: Ohhhh… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hans: -.-

Candy: O.o"

*lights flicker*

Savio: Nice try Candy…

Candy: What do you mean?

Savio: The lights will flicker on and off, just like the story… you crack me up!

Candy: How can that be me WHEN I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE?

Clemson: Then who's flickering the lights?

*phone rings*

Candy: Hello? HELLO? No answer…

Savio: Nice try… The phone will ring, and there will be nobody there…

Hans: The line's probably cut…

*across the street, a figure appears*

Savio: I didn't know people were still out this late…

Candy: They're not…

Savio: Candy, this means so much that you would put on that costume and stand across the street just to entertain me! You must really like me!

Candy: Savio, there are two problems with your theory. One, I hate you. And two, how can that be me WHEN I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!

Everyone: *screams*

Candy: All right, all right, calm down, Alright what was it?

Clemson: There was... the lights  
>[lights flicker]<p>

Hans: and the phone…

[phone rings]

Candy: Then, …

[green slime oozes from the wall]

Candy: THE WALLS WILL OOZE GREEN SMILE! Oh wait, they always do that… But what was that third thing?

Mysterious figure: *slowly approaches the Villains HQ*

Candy: AHHHH! *clings to Hans*

Clemson: *screams* *Clings around Savio*

Everyone: *screams*

Figure: *approaches closer to the group*

Candy and Hans: PLEASE DON'T HURT US!

Everyone: *screams again*

Figure: You didn't invite me? *comes out of shadows*

Candy: *stops screaming and is still clung to Hans* Blowy?

Blowhole: Why were you all screaming?

Everyone: It's a long story -.-"

Blowhole: O.o"

Savio: *unwraps from around Clemson*

Blowhole: Hans, why are you holding my wife?

Hans: O.o"

Candy: Wha? *looks and sees that she's still holding on to Hans, and breaks away fast* We thought you were the Hash slinging slasher ^^"

Blowhole: The what?

Candy: Oh, I'll tell you later….

End!

Did you love it? xDDDDD

~Candy signing out


End file.
